Don't Take the Girl
by nerdypurdy
Summary: A short songfic based on "Don't Take the Girl" Harry and Hermione! Written by: Lil' Hermione.


Disclaimer:  This songfic does not belong to me, it belongs to Lil' Hermione!  All original characters (Harry/Hermione) belong to JK Rowling!  The song is "Don't Take the Girl" performed by Tim McGraw!**__**

**_Don't Take the Girl_**  
Songfic: Don't take the girl, by Tim McGraw  
  


  
This Songfic is not EXACTLY like the real song! I had to change it to meet the topic! H+H of course! Also, the facts of the character aren't exact! Harry's father is still alive and... well you'll see...plz read.  
  
  


_Harry's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was 8 years old..._  
  


  
James Potter and little 8-year-old Harry Potter were walking out the hard wood door of their 2-story house with fishing poles and tackle boxes in their hands.  
  


_  
Little girl came through the front gate  
holding a fishing pole..._  
  


  
A little girl with brown bushy hair and big brown eyes came running through the front gate also with a fishing pole in hand.  
  
  


_His dad looked down and smiled  
said "We can't leave her behind. Son I know you don't  
want her to go...but someday you'll change you mind..."_  
  


  
James looked down at his son and saw the look of disgust in Harry's eyes as he saw the brown haired girl come up to them with a big smile and an anxious look on her face.

  
"Dad...why does Hermione have to go?" Harry said in a whining voice. Hermione crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. But when James looked at her she gave him an innocent smile. He looked back at his son.

  
"I know you don't want her to go. But someday Harry, you'll change your mind," James said and smiled as he took Hermione's fishing pole from her and patted her head.

  
Harry crossed his arms and thought 'when will I ever want her to go?' But someday...he would be thinking differently.  
  
  


_And Harry said:  
"Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Ron.  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world...daddy please don't take the girl...."_  
  


  
James smiled at his son and new that someday he would change his mind. Harry just didn't know it yet.  
They had a great day fishing and had lots of fun. But they didn't know what their lives had waiting for them.  
  
  


_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
10 years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show..._  
  


  
Harry Potter smiled as he walked hand-in-hand out of the Movie Theater with Hermione Granger, his girlfriend. He loved her and denied it whenever someone reminded him that he despised her as a child.  
  


Hermione Granger was still the adorable girl that went fishing with Harry. Although, she has gone through many changes over the past 10 years, she has grown into a beautiful young woman and not just her looks have changed. She has grown to be a wonderful person. Someone who is in loves and needs Harry and someone who Harry needs in return.  
  


Harry Potter has grown also. He has physically and emotionally grown into a man. He is a wonderful person. He has saved the magical world and conquered evil. He thinks he doesn't deserve someone like Hermione, but everyone thinks differently.  
  


They walked out of the picture show, and stood out on the sidewalk. Harry looked down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes with gold speckles in them and smiled as they closed their eyes and locked their lips for a sweet and sensational kiss.  
  
  


_Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Says if you do what I tell you to there  
Won't be any harm   
And Harry said,  
"Take my money   
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards.   
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,   
Here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl,   
But please don't take the girl."_  
  


  
Harry offered the stranger all these things in the heart to save the girl he loved. He would do anything for her and risk everything.

  
The stranger held Hermione up against the wall and couldn't believe how Harry was just offering these things to him. He took every one of them and ran without question.

  
Hermione burst into tears as the man ran away and Harry was left there with nothing but her. He ran over to her and wrapped her tight in his arms and let her cry into his chest. She cried and looked up into his eyes.  
  


"Harry, you gave him everything?" she said confused.  
  


"Yes, sweetheart I did, I couldn't stand loosing you, I would risk everything and anything for you! I love you!" Harry said and smiled as she showed him her million-dollar smile and they kissed passionately in the moonlight.  
  
3 years passed, Harry and Hermione were married at the Lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they were 21. They now live happily in a adorable cottage just outside of the village of Diagon Alley, out in the hills.   
  


Something else has happened 2 years after they were married. There is going to be a new addition to the family.  
  
  


_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
5 years down the road  
There's gonna be a little warning  
She say's it time to go_  
  


  
Harry was buttoning his shirt, in the bedroom of him and his beloved wife, ready for the day to begin. When Hermione, her pregnant belly of 9 months showing through her red sweater, came in with a excited/worried look on her face and her hand on her back.  
  


"Baby, it's time..." she says through a ragged breath. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at his wife and smiled. He kissed her lips that were curled in a smile and grabbed her overnight suitcase and led her out the door, letting her take as much time as she needed.  
  


They got to the hospital and they rushed Hermione into the delivery room and she delivered the baby without trouble, but then something went wrong.  
  


_  
Doctor says "The baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
Cause his momma's fading fast and  
Harry hit his knees   
And then he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me,  
Take the heart from my chest,  
I'll gladly take her place if you'd let me,  
Make this my last request,  
Take me out of this world,  
God please, don't take the girl." _  
  


  
Hours later after many tears and prayers the doctor came out with a smile on his face. He walked over to Harry and patted his shoulder.  
  


"Your wife is healthy and kicking again. She wants to see you," the doctor says with a smile. Harry smiled and shook the doctor's hand and ran into the room where his wife lay.  
  


The moment Harry walked in and Hermione saw him and beamed and let a tear drop down her cheek. He rushed over to her bed and gave her a huge kiss on the lips.   
  


"I was so scared, honey!" Hermione said as Harry climbed into the bed with her and lay in-between his legs with her back against his front.   
  


"I was too, baby! I was too!" he kissed the top of her head and then the door opened revealing a nurse with a bundle in a blue blanket in her arms.  
  


Both Harry and Hermione smiled as the nurse gently put the baby boy in Hermione's arms and uncovered his face.   
  


The baby had bright green eyes like his daddy's and brown hair like his momma's. Hermione had tears running down her face as she stroked the baby's cheek and let him grab her finger. His small, soft tender hands caressed Hermione's finger. Harry kissed his wife and then kissed the baby's forehead and cheek. He let the baby grab his finger with his other hand and hold it tight.  
  


The 2 adults sat there enjoying their son's first touch and watching him move around. He didn't cry a bit, but he made little moaning sounds as if he was telling his mamma and daddy he loved them. Hermione kissed Harry's lips and smiled. Harry held his son and his wife tight in his arms as the nurse came over with a chart.  
  


"What is your beautiful bundle of joys name going to be?" she said lovingly with a huge smile and she was the couple kiss and hold their baby and look at it with loving eyes.  
  


Hermione looked up at Harry and they both silently agreed. They had talked about names before and they had decided on a boy's name. They nodded to each other and looked at the baby.   
  


"Johnny Andrew Potter," they both said in harmony. The nurse smiled and wrote it down.  
The couple lived happily ever after with their son and their love. But it didn't end at that. It ended at this:  
  
  


_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
When he was 8 years old._  
  


  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! It was just something I came up with while listening to that song! That song is sad but in the end it really doesn't end sad! Actually the song really does end like that! Sorry if you didn't like the changes in the song! I just thought it would make it more appropriate for this topic! I really hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
